1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to hold and separate various components of an internal combustion engine during disassembly and repair thereof, and specifically to such devices that are designed to hold and separate individually the major components of the valve train of the engine.
2. Background
A variety of devices have been proposed that provide for separating and holding of engine parts during disassembly or overhaul of an engine. This organization allows the various subgroups of components, such as intake valves and exhaust valves to be easily put back into their original position in the engine upon re-assembly thereof. This conservative reconstruction is desirable due to the unique manner in which such engine components will wear during engine operation. Thus, for example, the valves will have worn in a particular fashion in conjunction with their respective valve seat so that optimum valve-seat sealing requires that the original order there between be maintained. Also, if a problem is found with a part the mechanic can then quickly check the other components it was associated with to see if such other parts are in any way defective.
Specifically, the prior art generally consists of rack or tray structures having a plurality of slots or holes for holding particular parts. These prior devices focus primarily on providing for organizing of the valves. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,548,289 to Carraher, and 1,864,305 to Holmes. However, it is also of valve to allow for the ordering of other valve train components, such as, the lifters, push rods and valve springs.
Moreover, it is often desirable to clean or rinse such engine parts prior to assembly, typically by use of a solvent bath. Thus, it would be highly desirable to have an organizing device that is capable of holding such parts in a compact manner so that they can be efficiently used with, and easily placed into, a solvent bath. In addition, it would be very advantageous for such an organizing device to allow for the draining away and collecting of the cleaning solvents and of any residual oils, and to be easily stored when not in use.